


Private Lesson - Adding Drama

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Student!Nico, Teacher!Percy, seriously underage - I warned you, sex scenes, slightly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Jackson and Nico's sex affair carries on for a couple of months. Things get serious between them... and in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson - Adding Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody! Here it is the second part of the Private Lessons series (like someone actually cares...).
> 
> As always, the same warnings:  
> 1\. Ensligh is not my first language and this is crap. Like, crappy crap.  
> 2\. High age difference. If it triggers you, don't read please!

The pictures hanging on the wall in Mr. Jackson's office were shit. Especially the one hung right behind the teacher's chair.

Nico stared at an undefined ink stain signed by “Thomas E.” for a solid five minutes. It went with a date on the bottom: 13th April 1999. Whoever that “Thomas E.” was, he was really bad at ink stains. That picture was distracting him way too much. It looked like a puddle of vomit on Leo's driveway on a Friday night.

“Who did that? The ink stain hanging on the wall” asked Nico. He needed to know in order to carry on with his life.

Mr. Jackson moaned loudly and his grip on Nico's hips tightened while he thrust inside of him hard. He kissed his naked back languidly. Was he seriously talking about random stuff during sex? _He was_.

“The pictures are not mine. This was Mr. Yates' office, he left them here... Ah, _yes_ , Nico!” Percy closed his eyes and kept fucking the boy with ardour. He was whispering delicious filthy words into Nico's ear.

The student was bent on the desk, his jeans around his ankles. His shirtless chest was stroking against the cold surface repeatedly. He smiled. What a _great_ habit they had.

It had been two months now. Their sex affair was still obviously secret, except for Nico's closest friends – Leo, Jason and Reyna – who knew what was going on between them. Mr. Jackson had no idea the boy had told them.

Nico leaned his head against the desk and squeezed his eyes shut, completely forgetting the ink stain. Percy was jerking him off with a hand and _God_ , it was driving him crazy. The teacher's scent was so sweet and familiar to him that he almost depended on it.

Without realizing it, Nico came with a loud cry. He had found himself coming out of the blue a worrying number of times. Maybe Percy was _insanely_ good at it; maybe Nico was not able to control himself yet. Or maybe both.

To quote his friend Leo, _who knows my dears, who knows_.

Mr. Jackson moaned in response to Nico's hole pulsing around his dick while the boy rode out his orgasm. He was so close he could feel it in every muscle of his body. The teacher pulled out his length from the boy's tight ass with a groan and turned him around. Nico stared at his eyes with lust, his pupils dilated for the pleasure. He was slightly panting.

Percy stroked a hand in Nico's hair for a few moments, intensely looking at his swollen lips. The grip he had on his head tightened and he started kindly pushing him on his knees in front of him. With his free hand Mr. Jackson guided his dick into Nico's mouth. The boy closed his eyes and leaned both his hands on Percy's hips.

The student's head began swinging sinfully while he sucked his teacher's cock in the best way he could. Mr. Jackson fingers were tangled in his hair. The sweet sounds that were escaping the man's mouth followed the pace of his kind thrusts into the boy's mouth. Percy soon found himself rocking his hips a bit faster, face fucking the young student.

“ _Oh my God,_ I'm gonna give you an A for your essay... I'm about to cum” Mr. Jackson warned him. He completely lost self control.

After a few more thrusts he came deep down Nico's throat. The boy was struggling really hard not to choke, but he managed to swallow all the cum without big problems.

“ _Yes_... the best mouth ever, believe me” Percy panted softly, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

Nico chuckled a bit while standing up. “I didn't even deliver that essay yet!”

He grabbed his t-shirt from the desk and wiped his lips with it. Mr. Jackson frowned a little when he saw Nico wearing it afterwards.

“I don't care, I don't even want to read it. Anyway, that is gross” he grinned and pointed at the boy's _Nirvana_ t-shirt.

“I'm gonna wash it at home, what do you think?” Nico winked at his teacher. “It's not like I can go home shirtless. My dad would be slightly disappointed” he added puffing a brief laugh.

At the word “dad” Percy blushed furiously, remembering Nico's actual age. He coughed in embarrassment while buttoning his pants. “Listen...”, he began, after some minutes of silence in which they both were trying to look decent before leaving the building. He got Nico's attention immediately.

The boy closed his belt and looked at him. “What?”

“I was thinking... We fucked in almost every room of this school but never in a comfortable bed. We never actually spoke that much”, and Nico grinned mischievously at those words, “so... What do you think about coming to my house? I don't know... next Friday night? You could stay for the night”, Percy said smiling.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Nico smiled back, crossing his arms on his chest. He found Mr. Jackson's embarrassment so tender it was unbelievable.

The teacher gave him a genuine laugh. “I'm cooking something for you, we'll have a nice chat and... the rest. If you don't think about the fact that we're actually gonna be in my house, yes. It is a date. If you want”, he quickly added the last sentence, noticing Nico's eyebrow dangerously raising.

The boy grinned. “Leave me your address and give me a time” he said, “since you don't want to exchange phone numbers...”

Mr. Jackson blushed and nodded. “I already told you, it's too dangerous. But... I promise we'll do it soon”, he smiled.

Nico sighed and smiled back.

** **

“Hi everyone! I'm home!”

Nico shouted and entered the house kicking the door closed. He knew he wasn't supposed to kick the damn door, but _whatever_.

“Where the hell have you been?!”

Nico's father – Hades, a curious name for a middle-aged man - appeared from nowhere. Well, maybe from the kitchen. The house wasn't _that_ big.

“Library. You know... exams, homework, projects. Stuff” the boy shrugged. His father's cold expression was giving him nightmares.

“Do you have any idea of what time is it? It's almost 8 pm. Do you realize that?” Hades gave his son a dangerous look. _I'm not fucking around, not even a bit._

Nico's mouth widened a bit. Ops. He completely ignored the fact that it was _that_ late. “I texted Hazel... I told her that-”

“Next time you do such a thing you're grounded for two weeks. At least. No parties, no trips with your friends, no car, _nothing_. Are we clear, Nico? _Mi hai capito_?*” his father's eyes were reduced to a thin line.

“Yes. I got it...” Nico blushed a little. Being grounded meant also not being able to have hot sex with his history teacher after school. He took a self reminder not to be late ever again.

Nico winced when he suddenly remembered he had to ask his father for his permission to sleep at a friend's house on Friday. He was probably gonna say Jason's house.

Hades was leaving the room when he heard himself being called by his son.

“Yes? What?” sighed the man, turning around towards him.

“Well... Jason proposed a sleep over at his house... on Friday night... I was wondering-”

“Be careful. Be really careful, Nico, you're playing with fire. You can stay at Jason's” and the boy sighed in relief at those words, “ _but_ don't abuse my patience.”

Hades had pointed his index finger at him the whole time.

Nico nodded frantically.

The man gave his son the most dramatically exasperated look and left the room murmuring something about his dinner being in the microwave.

When he entered the kitchen he found Hazel knowingly grinning at him.

“ _Library? Stuff?!_ Pathetic. Pretty pathetic” she said.

Nico showed her his middle finger.

Hazel laughed. “The day you're gonna tell me what you're up to, the church's bells will ring, it will rain roses' petals and God will fall from Heaven” she smiled in a dreamy way. “Spit it now. _Who_ you're fucking with?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at her in shock. “You're fourteen years old. I should have slapped you in the face for what you've just said. You're lucky today, very lucky” the boy nodded at her seriously. “Plus, there's absolutely no fucking way I'm telling you”.

He grinned mockingly, before running away from the kitchen to avoid being hit by a flying baking spatula.

** **

“You have no idea how much I love you, Jason. You just don't” Nico kissed his friend's cheek and smiled at him. “My hero.”

Jason rolled his eyes and grinned back. “Whatever Neeks...”

“Ehy! Be really careful on what you say to my boyfriend, skinny boy” Reyna winked at him teasingly.

“He can't control himself babe, I'm so handsome. Like. Really. Look at all this.” Jason sighed caressing his own chest in a dreamy way.

Reyna and Nico laughed at the same time, while Leo was looking at them with a frowned expression.

“What if your dad calls Jay's mother and she tells him Nico is not there? Like the biggest cliché of American tv shows ever?” asked the Latino.

Nico froze his friend with the creepiest look he ever gave him. “He won't.”

** **

Friday night arrived incredibly fast.

Nico prepared his backpack with all the necessary to spend a night out at someone else's house. He had a change of clothes, his toothbrush, a pair of cleaned boxers and he even had made a bunch of chocolate muffins. With candy hearts on. Pink and red candy hearts.

 _Oh my God_.

He was lying to himself. A tiny voice was telling him _it isn't just sex anymore, you're foolish._

** **

Percy had an incredibly beautiful home. He loved details so much that everything around the house matched perfectly. Nico imagined the man browsing the internet looking for armchairs and lamps.

How _sweet_ was that.

He even was an excellent cook. He came up with a complete menu for him, from the appetizers to the dessert. His teacher had been sweetly surprised by Nico's muffins. He gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. They made out for seventeen minutes because of them.

Nico got to know him better during that dinner. Mr. Jackson was an only child. His mother lived three states away from Connecticut - “ _thank God, anyway_ ” - and his father left them when he was little. He had always wanted to be a teacher and went to college in New York City. Though, he didn't like big towns so much. Nico didn't have much to say about his life, he was too young to share experiences. But he told him about his family anyway. Percy seemed to enjoy that conversation really much.

They ended up in Percy's bed after a long and satisfying chat.

The teacher _was_ right; having sex in a bed was a million time more comfortable than against a wall or on a chair. His back could stroke up and down against the mattress without any pain for him. Never underestimate the power of a soft pillow.

They were moaning really loud without the fear of being caught. Percy was thrusting inside of him so hard Nico had to grab the sheets. He was a sweet mess at that point. The boy's forehead was covered in sweat and Mr. Jackson's breath on his neck wasn't helping.

“I think... _Oh God, Nico_ , I think...” Percy groaned in pure pleasure. He was unable to finish his sentence. His dick was throbbing deliciously inside the boy's hole, leaking pre-cum from the tip.

“What, Percy? What do you- _ah_!” Nico screamed in surprise and threw his head back on the pillow. The teacher had just changed angle between his thighs and was now hitting Nico's prostate with highly precision. His hands travelled from the sheets to the man's back.

“I think I'm falling in love with you... _shit_ , I am” Percy whispered to his ear almost imperceptibly.

But Nico heard it. The revelation sounded like a scream to his ears.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise. He smiled. His heart was beating faster in his chest and a sudden warmth wrapped all his body. He felt like the affection he had for Percy could have provoked an earthquake. Nico grabbed his teacher's face with his hands and kissed him deeply, meaning to put everything he felt in the kiss.

Percy deeply looked at him in the eyes. They chuckled together a bit.

** **

The next Monday Reyna trapped his boyfriend and friends in a charity sale for the school. Students basically brought useless stuff they didn't need anymore to the school basement and their job was to catalogue them and putting the prices on.

“The. Most. Boring. Thing. Ever” Leo sighed. With every word he stapled two pieces of paper.

Reyna killed him with a simple stare.

“This gives you credits, dumbass. It's gonna increase your sociology grade. Thank you very much Rey, you're such an altruist friend! Thank God you exist! - You're welcome.” she scolded.

Leo rolled his eyes and made a face of her.

Jason chuckled. He loved his girlfriend, but it _was_ boring.

“So. What about Mister Super Handsome Jackson's house? Is he rich?” Leo wiggled his eyebrows in Nico's direction.

Nico smiled and stapled another price-tag on a t-shirt. A hideous t-shirt.

“He's average. His house is pretty nice, quite big too. Just like anyone else's in this town” he shrugged.

Leo seemed satisfied by his answer and nodded. Reyna looked at him and frowned in a pensive way. The Latino boy gave her a questioning look.

“You know Neeks” she began, turning around to face said boy, “the sooner you're gonna end this relationship, the better”. She was madly serious.

Leo winced and Jason turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nico was shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

“... Excuse me, Rey?” he asked genuinely confused.

“I don't want to be mean! You know my words are for the best. But... The age gap between the two of you is too big. I mean, what future could you have with him? He's surely planning to have kids and marry someone. Do you think he's gonna marry you? Like, seriously. Have you thought about it?” Reyna looked so worried that Nico didn't think for a single moment to be mad at her.

“We're just having fun... Spending time together, maybe falling in love, I don't know! I mean-”

“Falling in love?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah. I mean... he told me that he thinks he's falling in-”

“Are you serious? Did he?!” Reyna interrupted him again, pure shock on her face.

“He did” answered Nico with a grave expression.

Leo widened his mouth ready to say something. “You dumped my last party to drown yourself in romantic fantasies and sugary situations with your deeply devoted lover?!” he asked teasingly. Jason grinned.

Reyna was still staring at Nico in shock.

“Leo... your parties are becoming pretty boring, I have to say it. You'd better find a nice girlfriend, stop vomiting in other people's car – Jason's car maybe – and stop hooking up with girls you barely know” Nico said in a knowing way.

Leo's mouth widened even more. “What-”

“Nico, you're getting yourself into giant troubles. I warn you” interrupted him Reyna. “And by the way Leo, he is right. Close your mouth and accept the reality” she added shrugging.

The skinny boy looked at Jason as if asking _did we hear the same thing?_

The blond took a deep breath. “She's right. You're going to get your heart broken... Run away 'till you have the time” he said. Jason was sorry he had to say that kind of things to his friend – who really seemed to be happy with Mr. Jackson -, but as his best friend he was supposed to tell him everything. Even if it hurt.

Nico sighed. He felt a weight in his throat like he was going to throw up. He also wanted to cry. Tears were struggling to come out.

Reyna noticed his change in behaviour and immediately felt sorry. She put a hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him.

“I'll think about it...”, Nico murmured and sniffed a little.

** **

Nico closed the door and put his keys in a bowl near the entrance. He didn't bother announcing himself. He was feeling so down that he could have melted with the floor. 

When he reached for his room he found his father inside of it, arms crossed on his chest and sat on his bed. One of his eyebrows was dangerously trembling. He obviously was waiting for him.

“I'm not late, it's 4 pm”, Nico quickly said, raising his hands in defence.

“Good afternoon, liar.” Hades said, smiling sarcastically.

“... Liar?”

“Jason's house? Sure”, he made a pause. “You tell me _right now_ where you slept on Friday night or I'm gonna ground you for a month straight”.

Nico winced in terror. A _month_? No fucking way. He opted for a half-truth. “I've got... a boyfriend. I'm sorry I lied, but I really wanted to go”, the boy's desperation was clearly visible on his face.

Hades rubbed his eyes and loudly sighed. He got up to look at his son straight in the eyes. Nico swallowed hard. He was _fucked_. “And does the fact that you have a boyfriend give you the permission to tell bullshit to your father?”, he asked. His look could have frozen an entire county.

“No, it doesn't. I'm s-”

“Don't you dare telling me you're sorry. You're grounded for two weeks.”

“But-”

“End. Of. Discussion.” Hades spoke to him in such a way that Nico immediately regretted every decision he had made in his life. Every single one of them. Even the good ones.

Nico puffed a shaky breath and nodded. His father left the room and got down the stairs.

Could that day get any worse?

His phone vibrated in his pocket all of a sudden. It _could_. 

He looked at the screen. ' _Rey_ '. Oh gosh. What now? Nico opened the text.

[OMG Nico. Your father met Jason's at the grocery shop this morning. I think he knows you were not there on Friday... I'm so sorry! Keep me updated. PS. I'm also sorry for the things I said today. If you're going to fall in love with You Know Who, go for it... Enjoy your life… By the way, I'm not saying this 'cause you're fucked for the sleep over thing. No pity. I swear.]

Nico laughed a bit for the last sentence. He immediately wrote his answer.

[Yes I am fucked, I'm grounded for two weeks. It could have been worse... I'm not complaining. For your PS... Do you really think that? 'Cause I'm seriously falling in love with him, I'm in deep shit. Love ya.]

His phone vibrated again in a couple of minutes.

[I'm happy for you. Sometimes I forget I'm being too conformist... love has no age! Am I right? Anyway, Leo's going to be mad at you as hell. He wanted to throw a Caribbean party next Saturday... see you at school. Love you too.]

Nico smiled widely. Gladly, he had the best friend ever.

** **

Mr. Jackson was obviously staring at him. Nico felt his gaze on himself. The history teacher had a seriously worried face.

Nico coughed awkwardly and kept eating his Caesar salad. As always, the Fantastic Four were sitting at the same table in the school canteen to have lunch.

“What does he want to get with that look?”, Jason whispered to his friend's ear.

“Since I didn't show up to his office in the past five days... laid. I suppose”, Nico answered.

Leo almost spilled all the water he was drinking.

Jason gave him a disgusted look and kept talking to the skinny boy. “Didn't you tell him that you're grounded and that you're supposed to be at home at exactly 3.30 pm every day?”

“... No”, Nico blushed. “I'm ashamed to tell him.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “What's wrong with you?”

“Maybe he's thinking you hate him and that you suddenly understood he's a paedophile”, Jason laughed.

Reyna and Nico both looked at him with perplexity. “Shut up, please”, Reyna murmured, shaking her head at her boyfriend's stupidity. “And you go and tell him. Oh my God, he's craving to have news from you! Look at him, he's probably gonna faint soon." She pointed at Mr. Jackson with her head.

Indeed, Mr. Jackson was a bit pale.

“Oh my God”, Nico whispered.

“Oh my God”, Jason laughed.

“Oh my God”, Reyna said with a dumb smile. “He _loves_ you!”

Leo, who hadn't said a thing the whole time, interrupted his friends' wonders. “Guys, he's going to notice you're talking about him. You stop this immediately”, he grinned.

The three friends winced almost at the same time and awkwardly put their gazes on their meals.

** **

Mr. Jackson was giving his students their essays. He vaguely looked like he had his head in the clouds, like his mind was wandering somewhere far far away from there.

“Good job Jennifer, _oh sorry_ , Jenna... Conrad be careful with dates, please... Leo your essay was shorter than I asked, but it was pretty good. I'll turn a blind eye for this time... and Nico... yours, uhm, was fine”, the teacher handed a sheet of paper to the boy. Nico smiled and took it. He gave him a 'A'.

Percy stood in front of him a little more time than necessary. When he realized what he was doing he immediately came back to his desk. Nico grinned. “Okay everyone... the bell is going to ring in a few instants, so I'll just-”

The bell rang.

“All right, go home” the teacher sighed.

The students got up from their seats and recollected their books smiling. It was a Friday, after all.

“Nico, wait please, before leaving. There's something wrong with your essay” Mr. Jackson said to the boy and smiled.

The students didn't pay attention and just ignored their teacher, storming out from the classroom.

“See you on Monday, Neeks.” Leo winked at him. “I'll bring you a Caribbean flower necklace if you want”, he laughed and left the room.

Nico snorted and annoyingly waved at him. He reached for his teacher's desk and gave a look at his back to make sure no one was there anymore. “Perce, I'm grounded. Because... well, my dad grounded me for two weeks. I don't hate you, I promise”, he whispered quickly to the man.

Mr. Jackson held his breath for a couple of seconds. He then exhaled with relief. “ _God_... I thought... you know what I thought”, he was nervous. “I'm sorry I said that I'm falling in love with you, I wasn't-”

“Shut up.” Nico covered his mouth with a finger. “I love you, Percy. I do”, he whispered.

A heavy hush fell in the room. Nico's heart was beating so fast it could have exploded at any moment. Percy was slightly blushing and his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed. He blinked a few times studying the boy's figure and he suddenly smiled.

“You love me? For real..?” Percy couldn't help but shake his hands nervously while he talked. “Because, you know... You're so young and I'm your teacher. I couldn't believe you could have possibly loved me! You didn't say anything last Friday, I was worried _as fuck_ I had scared you to the point that-”

“Would you please shut the hell up? I just told you. I. _Love_. You. End of the story.” Nico interrupted him, grinning widely. He sighed. His teacher – his _lover_ \- could be _so_ stubborn sometimes.

Mr. Jackson's facial expression relaxed. He closed his eyes in relief and opened them again. He then nodded and licked his lips. He was being completely oblivious to the fact that Nico would have liked to undress him right in that moment and lick all over his body.

The boy swallowed hard and ignored his thoughts. “I gotta go or my father's gonna ground me 'till my wedding day,” he laughed.

Percy smiled at him and zeroed the distance between them to kiss him. Nico closed his eyes and sighed against his lips. He was caressing his chest with affection. They parted after a pair of minutes.

Percy handed him a tiny piece of paper. “My number”, he almost whispered.

Nico took it and blushed. “Thanks... see you on Monday, Mr. Jackson”, he winked at him.

Percy smiled in response.

FINE 2nd Part

* Mi hai capito? = Did you understand?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse for this, I'm just sorry.
> 
> There will be a third and last part!
> 
> Hope you liked it *-*  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
